


You put a Modern what? In the Middle of where?

by Tootie_McFruity



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All around cute though, F/M, Fili/Reader - Freeform, Go Easy On Me, I hope you like it, I mean it ain’t that hard, Just leave a space for a name so the reader could insert themselves, MGiME, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Modern Reader in Middle Earth, Potentially fluffy, Reader-Insert, So I’m changing that, The Hobbit/Reader - Freeform, There are a fair amount of MGiME stories, This is my take on a Modern Girl in Middle Earth story, Thorin’s Company/Reader - Freeform, but not a lot of them are Reader-Inserts, potentially angsty, pretty simple guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tootie_McFruity/pseuds/Tootie_McFruity
Summary: You, the reader, somehow end up in our beloved Middle-Earth. More specifically during the course of The Hobbit. You don’t know how you got here. Or even why. And as much as you like these characters. The only thing that you want.... is to go home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all this on my IPhone and posted this at 1:15 am. Go me~.  
> Also I just watched Avengers:Endgame today and I’m an emotional wreck. So in my haze I decided to write a Hobbit Fanfiction.  
> Does it make sense? No.  
> Did I still do it? Yes.  
> I truly hope you like this story. I honestly really like where it’s going so far. Please tell me if you’d like to see anything specific happen. I might be able to make it happen. Or just leave a comment on whether you love it or hate it.  
> Or anything really. I live off of comments. It’s my food source. My source of income. How else am I supposed to pay to get my cats into college. Please leave a comment. And leave a kudos if you like it too~.  
> Thank y’all so much~.

Your days don’t normally start off this.... weirdly for lack of better words. I mean, after all, one doesn’t normally wake up in the middle of a big and green open field. No, no. Normally you would be waking up on your very comfortable bed. Body sprawled out on top of the comforter and using a small throw blanket as the main thing to cover up your body. Yeah you know it’s kinda weird but you can’t help that you’re hot blooded ok. Anyways, you would wake up. Probably turn your fan off and get up to either take a shower or just quickly get dressed. Then your grandma would drop you off at college to get your classes over and done with. Then, after learning more about animal nutrition, horse husbandry, and other agricultural things you’d get a ride back home. And then once you got home you’d eat dinner, go back to sleep and start the whole day over again. Now, was it the most entertaining life that someone could have? No. Not by any means. But it was still your life. And honestly, you loved it. You really did. Yes, sometimes college would stress the fuck outta ya, but despite wishing a few things could be different or at least play out differently, you couldn’t imagine it any other way. You really couldn’t. But right now is not the time for that. You are in a field. A big, green one. Let’s focus on that.

‘Dear Lord, I can already feel my heart rate increasing. Calm down (y/n). Your fine. Their is no immediate danger around you. You’ll be fine. Just get up and look for a road. That road will take you to people. Hopefully nice ones that’ll give you directions.’ You thought as you looked around the very empty and grassy terrain. The only thing you could see were big rolling hills and trees that made up a forest all around the border of this field. ‘Or hell, maybe they’d even have video evidence of whatever fucking weirdo decided to take you from your home and drop you off in the middle of nowhere. Ok, all I need to do first is stand up.’

Which you did. And as soon as you got up you checked your back pocket for your phone simply out of sheer muscle memory. And lucky for you, it was there. 

“Ok. They didn’t take my phone.” You said as you turned it on. It still had 100% battery life which was a good thing. But sadly you had no bars out here. Wherever here was. But even though you knew you had absolutely no WiFi or bars you still tried calling your mom. And then your grandma. And your sister, cousin, and aunt. In that order. But just like you predicted, you got nothing. No reception means no calls. Which also means no google maps for you. 

“Fucking great.” If you were being honest with yourself you didn’t want to move from the spot you were at. To paralyzed in fear of the unknown despite it being overwhelmingly calm here, again, wherever here is. But you had to move. You knew that. So you made your way to the huge rolling hills in the distance. Mind you, they weren’t overwhelmingly large, but they were bigger than you so you figured if you climbed atop them you can get a better look at where you were. And you didn’t wanna risk getting lost in the woods. So the hills were your only option. As you continued walking your eyes gradually drifted down to your feet to look at exactly where and what you were walking on. As most people do. And as soon as you got a look at your giant, bare feet...... you screamed.

“WOAAAAAAAA!!! OK! WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh Jesus Christ. What!? What? WHAT?! What the fuck are those?!” Not only did you not have any shoes on, which is weird since you’d felt like you would have noticed if you were walking on grass, but they were abnormally large. Like crazy stupid large. You wore a size 8 in women’s shoes. But looking at your feet now, you’d probably be a size 12.... in men’s. How did your feet get so damn big? Why did they get big? How is that possible? They didn’t look or feel swollen in anyway. They looked like your feet. Just... bigger. You bright your hands up and rubbed the sides of your face a bit before finally running your fingers through your short multicolored hair.

“Ok. I’m fine. I’m totally fine. I’m not in pain. I’m not hurting in any way. So once I get home I can go to the doctors or go directly to the ER to get help. But right now, I need to to get HOME. So, I guess it’s up and over the hills we go (y/n).” And with that being said you walk over to the first hill closest to you. And despite your feet being larger than normal you can still walk relatively fine. Once you get to the hill you realize just how steep it actually is. You look up to the top of the hill and see the clouds start to darken and notice the sun beginning to set.

“Great. I better hurry and find a way home soon. I fucking hate the dark.” You then start to climb up the hill. You use your upper body strength to help pull you up to the top. Grabbing on to the grass to help you along the way and getting dirt underneath your nails. Thankfully you have black nail polish on. Chipped, and desperately needing a new coat. But still helpful in hiding the crud underneath them. You finally make it to the top of the hill and sit on your knees to get a good look around.

“Woah. Are you serious? Is this forreal?” You looked around at what appeared to be a town. Or judging by the way it looks, you’d call it a village. A medieval looking one at that. But, sadly, you’ve seen this place before. You laid down flat on your chest and stomach in hopes no one would see you and tried to find a person that would hopefully, or tragically, confirm your absolutely deranged theory. And in the next minute.... you saw them. People. Well, no actually. Not people.

“Hobbits. Real-life fucking hobbits. You have got to be shitting me?” You ushered lowly under your breath as you watched the hobbits start to slowly walk back in their hillside homes. More commonly known as Hobbit holes. You think at least. You’re not to sure. You assume that since it’s getting late out they are all going to home to eat dinner then rest. Your brain on the other hand, is nowhere near close to resting. A million questions run through your mind. And you don’t have the answer to any of them. Not a single one. You’re not the biggest fan of Tolkien’s work by any means. You haven’t read any of the books. And, HELL, you haven’t even seen The Lord of the Rings movies. But you have seen The Hobbit trilogy, and you’ll admit, you really enjoyed. You enjoyed it enough to read a couple of fanfics surrounding the basis of the movie. But by no means did you want to be a part of it. As the last hobbit went into his home and the sun was then replaced by the moon you flipped yourself over and stared up at the stars. The stars that looked nothing like the ones back at home, probably due to the fact that you couldn’t find any constellations that you knew of. That and light pollution. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as questions slowly spilled from your mouth.

“Where exactly am I in the movie? If I’m even in the movie version at all? Is Bilbo still here? Did he already leave? Or did he just get back from his adventure? God, I’m just royally fucked aren’t I.” You then sigh and shut your eyes. Growing weary of everything you’ve learned and seen, just wanting to go back home. See what your grandma could be cooking for dinner. Waiting for your cousin to get back from working at Starbucks. And having your little sister help with the hard parts on your video games despite playing on the easiest mode. With the last thought being your beloved little sister in your mind you open your eyes back up to see the night sky once again and whisper quietly to yourself.

“@God........ why you gotta do me dirty like this? You fuck.” And that’s when you hear it. A small little twinkle of a bell. One that sounded familiar. You flip back over on your stomach and crawl over on your hands and knees, trying to avoid grass stains despite already having some, to the edge of the hill to peek at the door of the home that you are currently lying atop of. And you see him. Bald and shiny head, tattoos, crooked nose and all. 

“Dwalin.” Holy fuck. That’s Dwalin. That’s actually him. He looks different in person somehow. But still very much the same as the movies. Maybe it’s just because you’re looking at him from an aerial view. I’m sure that type of perspective isn’t the most flattering. You then hear the door creak open and see light flow out, presumably from a lantern. Dwalin bows politely.

“Dwalin. At your service.” He then stands back up to his full height. Which was taller then bilbo. You knew this despite not being able to see him at the moment. But you could hear him. And what you heard was a short whimper before the rustling of clothes and then a final shuffle of the feet.

“Bilbo Baggins. At yours.” And with that Dwalin takes it upon himself to storm into Bilbo lovely little hobbit hole. The door remains upon for short period of time before closing once more. And you can only assume Dwalin is eating up Bilbos fish and asking for more right at this very moment. After all you can only hear vague murmurs through the walls nothing distinguishable. You remain still for a bit. In complete awe, with a side of terror. Probably because you were hoping that this was all a dream. But that dwarf looked too real for this to be a dream. You could reach out and touch him. And usually in your dreams things were hazy. Or at least they were when you woke up. Hmmm, maybe that’s why the were hazy. In your daze you missed another dwarf, Balin, walk into Bilbos home. You just get a glimpse of his white hair before he goes through the door. You assume he’s greeting his brother with a good ol’ headbutt for good measure. You lay on the hill as flat as you can in hopes that no one can see you and wait for the next dwarves to come. The heartthrobs of the whole movie. Or, at least, that’s what they seem to be. You then hear two large and heavy footsteps approach Bilbos garden gate before you snap your head up to look at the brothers in all their beautiful glory.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear. God, they are just beautiful.” You stared at Fili’s golden blonde hair and his baby blues eyes in amazement. You couldn’t help it. He was your favorite in the movie. I mean come on. He’s cute. To be honest with yourself, they are all pretty cute in their own odd and hairy way. After getting a good look at Fili you turn eyes to the taller of the two, but still the youngest, Kili. And would you look at that. He’s staring at you too. Your eyes widen with fear and your mouth opens slightly trying to get words out, an apology maybe? But you can’t seem to say anything. To scared to utter a word. 

“Pardon me, Miss? What are you doing up there? Are you supposed to be there?” He said as he raised one eyebrow in question. And by saying this he got the attention of his brother, who looked at him oddly before following his line of sight to meet your even more horrified stare as well. Fili furrows his eyebrows, presumably in confusion. Probably because theirs a weird ass girl just hanging out on someone’s roof. But.... you didn’t bother staying to ask if this assumption was correct.

“Excuse me! I’m sorry!” You squeak out as you raised both of your hands in mock surrender before getting up onto your feet and bolting down the hill and back to where you came from. You eventually stop and put your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath. Running was not your strong suit. 

“Oh god. Oh fuck. God Jesus H. Christ. Why did I do that? Why was that so terrifying? God they probably think I’m crazy. They’re probably telling all the other dwarfs that PROBABLY just shown up right now as I was booking it about this weirdo girl in weird ass clothes who was chilling on Bilbo’s house! Oh god what will Bilbo think?” You contemplate these stress induced questions as you huff and look down at your feet once more. Kicking pebbles with your oversized feet.

“I’m not a girl anymore though, now am I? Well.... at least not a human one. I’m a hobbit. I’m a fucking hobbit!” You exclaim as you raise your arms up into the air before letting them fall down once more to make a slapping sound against your ripped skinny jeans, covered in grass stains.

“Why am I a hobbit? Like, in what world.......like what?! Who thought it would be funny to turn this short bitch into an even shorter bitch. Like what gives God?” You ask while looking up into the sky. Hoping that he could see or hear you complain cause damnit someone needs to listen to your complaints or you just might blow a gasket. You pull out your phone from your back pocket once more, still no WiFi, no bars, no new notifications.....no calls from home asking and wondering where you are. It’s 11:25 pm. You furrow your brows in frustration. Why are you here? How did you even get here at all? You clench your fists in anger and try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall from your eyes as you think about the fact that you might not be able to go back home.

“No. Seriously! What fucking gives!? Why in the HELL am I here? I don’t understand? If... if this is some... some fucking BULLSHIT way of getting me to help them!” You yell as you point towards Bilbo’s hill.

“Then how do you expect me to do that huh!? How!? HOW!? TELL ME!? I can’t fight! I can’t use any of the weapons that they use! I’m useless here! Don’t you get that! I can’t just learn these things on a whim! That shit takes a long fucking time to learn! I’ll die out there! I can die out there...... and..... who knows if they’ll even wanna take me with them.” The tears flow uncontrollably now. All the emotions of being in a new world, and all by yourself to boot, hitting you all at once. There is no guarantee that the dwarves would take another “useless” hobbit with them. Especially one as weird and strange as you. And even if they did, they could fucking hate you. And that’s whole different kind of torture. Being surrounded by people that hate you. And thats one feeling that you definitely would rather live without feeling. And even then, there is still no guarantee that you can get back home. What would you need to even go about going back home? A certain person? Magic spells? Completing the quest? You don’t know. And not knowing something is its own type of scary all by it’s self. You sniffle a bit before sitting down on the cold grass.

“I just wanna go home.” You pull your knees up to your chest before hugging them and resting your face on them soon after. And in that moment of complete sorrow, you didn’t hear the crunching of boots on grass walking closer and closer to you.

“Oh my dear, what ever is the matter? A face like yours should never be wet with tears. Please, my child. Stand strong and tell me what ails you so?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my dear, what ever is the matter? A face like yours should never be wet with tears. Please, my child. Stand strong and tell me what ails you so?” You then looked up to see a warm and inviting face. A face that belonged to a traveling wizard known as Gandalf the Gray. You sniffled a bit more, hoping and praying snot wasn’t dripping out of your nose. Wiping the tears away in hope of disguising your extremely red and puffy eyes, not wanting to look like a complete and total wreck in front of the only person that could potentially help or further embarrass you.

“Hi....” you whimpered weakly. God you feeling like this. So hopeless and helpless. And crying in front of people is just the worst. Sadly for you, you land a bit on the emotional side of things. All someone needs to do is slightly raise their voice towards you and you become a sobbing child. And my god, you hated it. Sometimes you wondered if you could get your tear ducts surgically removed. Gandalf hummed slightly before speaking up once more.

“Hello to you as well. I am Gandalf. The gray. Now.... is there any chance I could perhaps learn what name belongs to such an odd lady such as yourself?” You huffed our a short laugh at the “odd” comment. You could tell he meant no ill will and was perhaps trying to lighten the mood. You push yourself up and onto your feet before sniffling once more and extending your right hand outwards in a polite handshake. After all, your mama taught you manners. And it doesn’t matter where you are or how your feeling, you will use them and make her proud.

“My name is (y/n) (m/n) (l/n). It’s nice to meet you Mr. Gandalf. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I’m not in the best of moods right now if I’m being completely honest.” Gandalf took your hand and gave it a quick yet very gentle shake. Probably because he thought you might still be recovering after your whole “Emotional Escapade”. His wise eyes glance you over from head to toe and with a quirk of his eyebrows he asks you a question gently.

“Now that introductions are out of the way I must ask, what exactly were you doing atop my dear friends house? And please, all I ask for is the truth. Nothing more. Nothing less.” You aren’t completely shocked that he thought you might be capable of lying to him. After all. He doesn’t know you. But, for a quick second, you pondered if you should tell him the truth. Would telling him you know certain things about what would happen to his beloved company change the potential of the future? You weren’t sure. You don’t know what will or won’t happen. You truly don’t. But, you do know one thing. And that’s if you want to get back home, you are definitely gonna need some help. And Gandalf, a wizard for crying out loud, could and hopefully would help you out. But first, you need to start by telling him the truth if you wanna get anywhere. You exhale before finally looking him in eye.

“It’s uh.... it’s actually a short but extremely weird story. I don’t ummm... I’m not to sure where to begin?” You looked back down at your hands. Nervously picking at your nail polish. You glance back up into Gandalf’s eyes before trying to further explain your actions to him.

“Would you...... Would you believe me if I told you that I uh....... huh.... that I come from another world?” You asked in a higher tone than your normal octave. And Gandalf just continued to stare at you. But.... not really stare at you. If you’re being honest it actually felt more like he was staring through you. At what? You honestly don’t wanna know. You started to fidget again under his intense gaze before looking back down at you enlarged hobbit feet.

“I know it sounds crazy and weird but you have to believe me.” You exasperated, moving your hands slightly up and down to punctuate your point.

“I’m not from here. My clothes, mannerisms, and other objects could attest to that. I woke up not that long ago in the middle of the field right over there.” You turn slightly to point at the spot that started this whole mess.

“I thought I was kidnapped maybe or just simply lost so I walked over to the hills to find someone to help me back home but I didn’t find regular people. I found hobbits! And I know I might look like a hobbit too but I swear to you I’m human! At least.... I was back in my world. And I just... I got scared. I didn’t know what to do because this world...... it’s not supposed to exist. Not according to the logic and science of my world. I didn’t mean to lurk and I didn’t mean to pry! I’m so so...” In the midst of your rambling Gandalf finally decides to speak up. Probably for the best too because you started to feel the tears coming on. Again.

“I do.” He said purposefully and with a gently touch. You stopped talking altogether to look up at Gandalf. He simply smiles down at you and suddenly you start to feel a lot better. But admittedly still confused.

“You do? You do what?” You question with a furrow of your eyebrows.

“Why I believe you my dear! You speak nothing but the truth even when you didn’t have to. I can tell that despite your fears getting the better of you, you still remain kind yet honest.” You then see a twinkle dance around in his eyes before he smirks and continues.

“I believe I have the perfect job for you, my child. You’d make an excellent fifteenth addition to my company. Although it is not truly mine but I assume you already know with whom this company’s loyalty lies with?” He says as he turns around and heads toward Bilbo’s humble abode. 

“Y-yes... yes I do.” Not sure where exactly all this is going. Are you really going on this quest to help the dwarves reclaim their home? Not only did you hate camping but how would you be helpful to them in anyway? I mean, there’s not much you can do honestly but Gandalf seems pretty sure about things. Hopefully he’ll be the one to convince them to take you and not... well, you. Gandalf stops at the halfway point between you and Bilbo’s home before turning back towards you with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Well? What are you waiting for exactly? We need to go speak to Thorin about your part in the Company. And you must introduce yourself to the others as well.” He then turns back around before heading toward once more. Everything then starts to finally sink into you. So you start running to catch up to him, such long strides compared to your very small hobbit ones. You finally start to walk right beside him before asking about the company.

“What exactly are you gonna say to try and convince them to let me join in on the fun?” After all, what positives can he come up with to try and persuade them to let an emotional train wreck of girl to come along with them to help defeat a dragon? Oh wait, there are none. He simply chuckles before stating that you already captured the attention of two very young and young minded dwarfs. You flush red in embarrassment thinking about your first meeting with the Durin brothers. How can you face them again after looking like a total freak!? You lay your face in the palms of your hands, hoping that’ll help it cool down a bit. 

“God, I must’ve looked like such a freak to them! What if they don’t like me?” You turn to Gandalf with a serious expression on your face.

“Do I look like a freak to you? Be honest with me. As honest as Honest Tea.” You said in all seriousness. Gandalf just laughed in amusement and mentioned how you all were now standing on Bilbo’s front porch. You huffed in exacerbation. Mumbling underneath your breath about how he didn’t answer your question. You then turn towards the round green door and just stare at it. You also stare at the mark that’s towards the bottom too. You then turn back to Gandalf and asked a simple question.

“Is he expecting you back?” Gandalf raises one brow towards your question which prompts you to further explain.

“I don’t wanna be rude and just open the door. This is his house. But if he’s expecting YOU back you can just open the door and walk right in. I’m sorry, I realize I’m making this way more complicated then it needs to be. I’ll just uh..... yeah I’ll just... knock.” And with that being said you knock against the wooden door. You heard the loud noise become gentle whispers as you finished knocking. You then heard feet shuffling along the floorboards before the door opened up gently by none other than the sweet and beloved Bilbo Baggins. He looked at you in shock before staring at you feet, going red in the face, looking back at you, going even redder in the face and finally peering up at the wizard that started this unexpected house party.

“Gandalf. I see you brought someone else for the festivities. Please do come in! The more the merrier after all! Huh huh! At least that’s what they say.” Well, he doesn’t seem to be in the best of moods. You walk into the home and close the door after Gandalf before walking up to Bilbo with and open hand.

“I apologize for showing up unexpectedly at your home. I don’t mean to upset you at all. But I really need Gandalf’s help to get me back home. Again I apologize. My name is (y/n). (Y/n) (l/n). It’s nice to meet you Mr. Baggins.” You say with a pearly white smile. Bilbo just looks at you in complete and utter shock before hugging and smiling to himself. He took your hand before shaking it, a bit to excitedly.

“Of course. It’s wonderful to meet you too (y/n). It’s no wonder you have such excellent manners. You are a hobbit after all!” He seemed to puff up his chest in pride before finally letting go of your hand. He stares at you a bit more before asking a question.

“I’m afraid I’ve never seen you around The Shire before. Please excuse my manners, but where exactly do you live you don’t mind me asking?” You could tell that he was looking at you odd choice of clothes and even odder style of hair. You subconsciously rub the back of your neck, feeling the short thin hairs rub up against the palm of your hand. 

“That is a uh... great question!” You nervously chuckle before Gandalf shows up once more to save your ass. You have a feeling he’s going to be doing that a lot throughout your stay here.

“Bilbo! I’ll explain everything about (y/n)’s odd circumstances in just a few moments. But please, won’t you two join the rest of us at the dinning table to discuss some very important matters.” He then stalks off to the room overflowing with dwarves, ducking his head occasionally. You turn back to Bilbo before ushering him to walk out before you.

“So uh... Shall we?” 

“Um... Yes. Yes we shall.” And with that you both walked into the lions den. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 2 y’all.  
> I feel like it’s a bit too short tbh. I don’t know.  
> Let me know what you guys think down in the comments. Is there something that you really like about my story? Something I could improve upon? Just wanna chat? Don’t be afraid to leave a comment! I truly live for them.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving a kudos ~  
> Till the next one~


	3. Chapter 3

“Um... Yes. Yes we shall.” You then proceed to walk behind Bilbo and enter the makeshift dinning room stuffed to the brim with dwarves. You tried your best not to look towards the back were you knew Fili and Kili were sitting. Still feeling embarrassed about what had happened outside moments ago. But you also tried not to make eye contact with the leader of this whole suicide mission, Thorin, who was sitting upfront directly next to you. You could feel his intense and fiery gaze burning a hole in your side. Which just left you looking at the ceiling and occasionally the other members of the company. But even that turned out horrendously. Because every time you tried to get a good look at anyone, they would already be staring at you. Which then led to awkward eye contact and you shooting your gaze back at the ceiling or floor. What an awkward introduction. Jeeze. Maybe you were the only one feeling this way? To be honest, you wouldn’t be surprised. You had a tendency to over think things. Your eyes finally landed on Gandalf. Hoping and praying he would relieve some of the tension that was building up on your shoulders and finally break the ice. Thank God for wizards and their other worldly abilities to read people, or maybe you were just easy to read. After all, your friends often times read you for filth, saying it was easier than coloring in a coloring book. Those fuckers. But hey, they were your fuckers.

“Please, excuse my absence but I had to fetch someone that could help us tremendously throughout our journey.” Gandalf said with a short huff. The company of dwarves then broke out into a soft murmurs and whispers. You couldn’t quite hear everything but you did hear a few questions like “Who is she?” “What is she wearing?” “By Mahal’s beard! What happened to her hair?” Amongst others. 

“You made no mention of wanting a 15th member for this company Gandalf. Why should I allow this hobbit to travel with us? Not only does she seem to be lacking a weapon but she’s also quite... little.... even for a hobbit.” Thorin stated. Gaining a humorous tone towards that last comment. You hadn’t noticed before but... he was right. Bilbo was actually taller than you. Not by much but still. Maybe like a head taller. Really? Not only were you considered short in your world but now you’re short here? Even by hobbit standards? That’s just great. Hey, maybe being so tiny can make you look absolutely adorable. After all, aren’t small things cute?

“The lass would never make it out in the wild. It’s no place for gentle folk.” Dwalin slurped his ale while crossing his arms across one another. And, although he’s right about you not knowing jack shit about protecting yourself... you still felt offended. But you refrained from saying anything. Just opting to listen until Gandalf suggested you speak up.

“Trust me Thorin. She is needed for this journey. She’s a gift.” Gandalf, in all seriousness, motioned at you figure.

“Pfft... a gift? How so.” Smirking in amusement he turned his head towards his men. Which then led them to snicker too. You can’t blame them for their reaction but still. It’s not fun being laughed at. 

“She is a gift. A gift from the Valar to you, Thorin Oakenshield. Mahal has blessed you with his very own fallen star. She comes from another world. Not like our own. Far away from here where life as you know it does not exist at all. She was brought to this world today, out of all days. To the Shire! Out of all places! Right here... in Bilbo’s hobbit hole. She was brought here with a purpose and a reason. And I truly do believe that that reason is sitting around this table right now. She is meant to come with us Thorin. And if you truly do not wish to have her amongst your company than so be it. But she will still accompany me till we reach a suitable place that might help her get back home.” Gandalf said. He had an authoritative air around him. One that no one could question. But of course, dwarves were stubborn. So they questioned anyway.

“How do you know where she comes from? She could have just lied to you.” One dwarf snapped. You noticed that dwarf was Nori. Thankfully it was his older brother, Dori, that shut him up.

“He’s a wizard! Of course he knows things pertaining to magic and other worlds.”

“Of course, it’s basically in his job description to know these things.” Kili piped up as well. He then turned to you. A gleam in his young brown eyes. Amazed to meet someone so... unique.

“So is that why you were hanging about Mr. Boggins roof? Because you were given a mission to help us? And were waiting for all of us to show up?” Oh God, here he goes with the roof thing. You look to your side at the wall. Crossing your arms over each other as you shrug your shoulders.

“I uh... I honestly don’t know how to answer that. I’m sorry. I just...”

“You were on my roof?” Bilbo asked, giving you that same look he gave you when you first walked into that door with Gandalf. Which wasn’t that long ago honestly. 

“Yeah I’m truly sorry. I was just so lost.” You said with a heavy sigh as you release the tension in your hunched shoulders.

“Look. What Gandalf has said is right. For the most part.” You run your fingers through your hair, smoothing it out and getting your bangs out of your eyes so you could face each and every dwarf head on.

“I am from another world. A world that I honestly can’t explain to you guys in one night. My world is.... just so SO much different then this one. There are so many things I’d love to show you guys or just talk about.” You tried to put everything about your world into easy and understandable words but nothing seemed right. There was too much to explain in such a short amount of time. So you looked at Thorin with a hint of sadness in your eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m here. Or who brought me here. I don’t know how to fight or know how to hold to a weapon for the life of me. Hell, I don’t know how to do much of anything in this world if I’m being completely honest. But I do know one thing. And it’s that I want the same thing as you. We both want something simple. Something that’s gonna take work to get to. But something that means a lot to us. And that’s to go home. And I feel, for some reason or another, that I can find my home by helping you reclaim yours.” Thorin looked at you with a stern grimace upon his face. He eventually relented and closed his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. One that let you know you won. Huh, who knew you could be good at emotional speeches.

“Balin. Revise the contract. I suppose we’ll be having another hobbit amongst us.” After speaking to Balin, who instantly got to making adjustments to the contract, Thorin turned back to you. 

“I hope you know what you are getting into. I will not risk the lives of my men for you or your whimsy fairytales, whether they are true or not.” You simply nodded. You still felt a bit offended by the fact that he still didn’t believe you. But if this was the other way around, would you really believe that dwarves could exist in your world? That answer was simple. No.

“The contract is ready for signing. All you have to do is place your signature at the bottom miss. Then you’ll be a part of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin stayed with a small bow of his head. You grabbed the quill covered in ink and stared at if if a while. How do people use these things? You wish you had had a ballpoint pen in your back pocket. If you whipped that thing out you’d stun the hell outta them. 

“Are you really signing that? Truly?” And there was Bilbo. Showing concern for you despite hardly even knowing you. Gandalf truly made a wise choice in the company’s burglar. No one was better suited for the job. God he was adorable.

“Yes? Yes. Yes I am. Are uh... are you? Bilbo?” You say with a crease between your brows. Showing off your emotions without even really meaning to.

“As much as I’d love to get to know you more...” Your eyes widened slightly at that sweet statement.

“I just don’t think I’m cut out for this job. I am truly sorry.” And with that he walked to his room. Or at least you assumed he did. You sighed lightly but turned around and quickly, yet very clumsily, signed your whole name on the piece of parchment. What? You’ve never used a quill before. 

“Well then, that seems to be in order. We welcome you (Y/n) (L/n). To the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. You should probably find some place to rest lass. We’ll be leaving early on the ‘morrow.” Balin, always the friendly diplomat. And with everything all said and done everyone else went to find some place for a quick snooze. Everyone, except two.

“So, (Y/n) was it? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Without you running off of course.” Fili, Fili, Fili......how fucking dare you. You gorgeous bastard.

“Hey, look, in my defense.... I was feelin’ some type of way so I made that decision. And honestly, I stand by it. My brain was in fight or flight mode. And as always, I chose flight. Sorry ‘bout it.”

“What?” They both said in unison. Very clearly confused by some of the words you said.

“It doesn’t matter.” You take one step away from the two boys, gaining a raised brow from the both of them.

“I believe proper introductions are in order. It’s a pleasure to meet you. (Y/n) (L/n) at your service.” You said with an over exaggerated bow. As if you were trying to tie your shoes without bending your knees... well... if you were wearing shoes. You straightened back up to see the brothers smirk at you before bowing in the same over exaggerated and very laughable manner.

“Fili.”

“And Kili.”

“At yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this feels so short to me.
> 
> And I hate it.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I think I could have done better with this chapter but... I don’t know.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Leave a comment. Is there something that you like? Something that I can improve upon? Please don’t be afraid to tell me. That’s how I get better guys.
> 
> Thank y’all so much for reading and leaving kudos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little warning before you read this chapter. I do hint towards some particular subjects that may not be suitable for everyone. If you are a person that doesn’t like reading about violence or death, then this chapter is not for you. Please take caution. I do hint at it. It’s not obvious but still be careful. And without further ado, enjoy.

You didn’t talk much with the two Durin brothers that night. Not only were you extremely tired, emotionally that is. But you also knew that your time to sleep before having to make that dreadful trek across Middle-Earth was getting shorter and shorter. And, despite being a bit of a night owl, you loved your sleep. You walked around Bilbo’s home before finding a cute little throw pillow that looked like it was embroidered with pictures of wildflowers. It was really cute, Bilbo seemed to have a nice and steady hand. You walked around a bit more before finding a semi-comfortable-not-really-but-it’s-the-best-you-could-do spot. It was on a rug near the hallway by the front door. You laid down and got comfortable. As soon as your head hit that pillow you were out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dreaming. That’s what you were doing right now. Right? You had to be. Dreaming. You were dreaming of home. You were laying on your bed staring at your dull white ceiling. You turned your head to the right and saw your T.V. was off. Due to the morning light flickering through your slightly open curtains you could see your reflection on the T.V’s surface. You were wearing the same exact outfit you had worn yesterday. And your feet were normal again. You weren’t small, at least not hobbit small. Is this what lucid dreaming feels like? Dreaming but being able to fully comprehend that you are dreaming? It had to be. You had no control over your actions whenever you just dreamed normally. 

Lucid dreaming. Well, that’s new. You got up and looked around your room. Everything was normal. Nothing out of place. Everything seemed.... normal...... quite. Quite seemed odd to you. Especially since you lived in a home with four other people. Your family. But maybe they weren’t here. After all, this was just a dream. Right? Did things always look this real when people were lucid dreaming? You’ve never really done any research on that sort of thing since you never felt the need to. You looked at your closed bedroom door. Odd. Your door was never closed. Mostly because you had two cats and cats hate closed doors. So yours never stayed closed for long. You approached your door to open it up, maybe find out if your dream family was awake or just simply wasn’t there. But then you heard a faint sniffling. Which then escalated to crying. You opened your door and walked out into the hallway and peeked your head around the corner. You glanced into the living room where the source of this crying came from. But at this point you wouldn’t call it crying anymore.

Sobbing. Dreadful and emotionally wrecked sobbing. Your mother and grandma were holding onto each other and just.... sobbing. You wanted to say something. You really wanted to. But, you couldn’t. You don’t know why but it felt like your mouth was stuffed with cotton and you couldn’t speak. You instantly started to tear up as you witnessed your family fall apart. Why were they so upset? You hated seeing them like this. The only time they ever cried were at funerals. Unlike you. You cried all the time. 

“What do we do now? How do we...” Your mom rubbed her face as she got up and walked towards the fireplace mantle. She picked up a picture and held onto it for dear life. She started sobbing once more.

“I don’t know. This should never have happened. How do things like this even happen!? How did he even get.... I know it’s an open campus but how could no one tell!?” Your grandmother seemed to get angrier and angrier. She walked into the kitchen, most likely to get herself something to drink. You could hear her start to cry in anguish once more. 

You started to bawl once you caught a glimpse of your mother. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on here. You put your hands up to your face trying to wipe the steady streams off of your cheeks, but more tears just kept flowing. Your mother was now back on the couch and you could see the picture she was holding onto clearly from this angle. 

It was you. A smaller, younger version of you. But you nonetheless. You remember taking that picture. You took it inside of a Walmart, when they used to have that special area where family’s could dress up nicely and take family photos to hang up in your hallways. You remember your mom letting you pick the background. You had picked the one with the sunflowers in a field and the rainbow splashing across the sky. You were smiling a big smile, couple of missing teeth and all. That picture looks like the absolute definition of happy. So contradictory to what is unfolding right now. Your mom’s hands start to shake as she continues to look at the picture.

“My baby girl...... My poor baby. I’m so sorry my love. I’m so so sorry. I should have been faster. If I had only gotten to you faster. I’m so sorry.” She continues to sob in misery all the while you do the same. You’re crying hard now, trying desperately to make a noise. Any noise. You claw at your throat knowing that it won’t help but still hoping it could do something to help convey to your mother that you we’re right there! If only she’d turn around! Please turn around. What happened? What could have possibly happened to you!? You don’t remember anything horrible happening! Especially not to you! The last thing you remember was saying bye to your friends at the community college! You grasp your hair and slightly tug on it. Wanting this nightmare to end. Please. That’s all this is. A nightmare. Or horrible fucking nightmare. You open your mouth one last time, guttural noises and harsh gasps leave your mouth before you can finally say something.

“Mom........... please........” Your harsh voice make it to your mothers ears. She turns to look at the hallway were you stood.

“(Y/n)?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes shoot open, red and crusty from dried tears of a painful memory. No. Nightmare. That’s all that it was. Beautiful blue eyes. That’s all you see before coming to your senses. You struggle to get up off of the harsh floor. Your back popping in a few places due to the horribly hard floorboards. Fili backs away slightly to give you some space before lending you a hand. You look around at your surroundings before coming to realize it’s just about dawn. Fili slowly puts a hand on your shoulder, garnering your attention.

“Are you alright my lady? I don’t mean to pry, and I’m sorry if I am being discourteous but....” he huffed, scowling slightly before continuing “...you were crying in your sleep.”

Instantly you perk up a bit before stating in a breezy and aloof manner “Nah I’m, I’m fine. Really. Just had some dumb fucking nightmare. No biggie really.” You didn’t want be a problem this early on in the journey. You had to be strong. Maybe not physically, but mentally you could be. Not only for yourselves but for them. Things on the road were gonna get tough. And you wanted to to be a shoulder to lean on. Not just some waste of space. And if you had to suffer through nightmares then so be it. Fili gave you a stern look before realizing you wouldn’t give away anymore on what may have happened in your dream.

“If you say so my.....”

“You can just call me (Y/n). No need for formalities. We’re cool.” You cut him off. He gave you an odd look. A questionable and curious look.

“We are cool? Are you cold? I see you slept with no blanket. Do you perhaps need a cape or a coat?” He had such a concerned look upon his face. Wow, what a prince.

“No. We’re cool just means that we are friends. That’s all. Sorry for the confusion. That reminds me, if I ever say something that sounds totally off, you can ask me about it. Don’t be afraid to.” Fili looked genuinely surprised that you would consider him a friend so soon. But he then smiled brightly, his mustache braids swinging slightly with his head movements. He then nodded his head in acceptance towards your command. His hand slowly ran down your arm before softly grasping your elbow and leading you outside. Everyone else was already up and about getting ready to walk to wherever they seemed to stash their ponies. Gandalf walked over before handing you a pack. He had said he walked to Bree last night to acquire it for you. You thanked him immensely before apologizing for being an inconvenience.

“You must stop apologizing my dear. You haven’t wronged me in any way so there is no need.” You went to apologize for apologizing but stopped yourself before you could sound like a broken record. You simply smiled and nodded before walking towards the other dwarves.

“Ahhh, finally up lass? We thought we’d have to wait forever! Did you know you snore?” Bofur inquired. You giggled before stating that he was a filthy liar. He laughed back at your jest and with that you were all off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were riding the pony that was supposed to belong to Bilbo. You were quite a ways away from the Shire at this point. Bilbo should be running after you at any second now. Kili must have caught you looking back towards the borders of the Shire, because the next second he asked “Do you really think he’s going to change his mind?”

“Oh I don’t think.... I know.” You said with a hint of playfulness in your voice.

“Those are some strong words for such a wee lass.” Bofur piped up since, of course, he was listening in on your conversation.

“Oh? You think those were strong words?” You were about to end these dwarves whole careers. “Well check this, I bet ALL my money that he will be trampling through those woods at any moment.” You say with complete and utter assurance that Bilbo would pull through for you. Which he obviously would. This was his story after all.

The dwarves then started hooting and hollering as they all started to place their bets on whether the hobbit would come running after them or not. 

“Wait!” Bilbo comes sprinting through the woods. Waving the contract that was left on his table above his head. He ran up to Balin stating “I signed it.” before handing the contract over to him. Balin glances over the contract before rolling it up.

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo grinned at the statement and glanced over to you before waving a hello. You waved back while smiling. Thank God the storyline didn’t seem to change. After all, the only money you had was a five dollar bill that you stuck on the inside of your phone case. Not only did Middle-Earth not deal in USD, but you are pretty sure the dwarves wouldn’t have understood your type of currency anyway. Nor would they appreciate being “dooped” on their little bet. And now, you had a small sack of gold coins AS WELL AS five dollars to your name. Things are looking good. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m going a bit too slow but I’m not sure????
> 
> Also I was wondering, would it be too weird for you guys if I made the reader have Anosmia? It’s basically when someone is born without their sense of smell. I know it sounds weird but I have anosmia and I don’t know what anything smells like. I’ve never known what things smell like. And fanfiction tends to have moments of just straight up sniffing things and describing them in full detail and I’m sitting here like “sorry hun I can’t relate.” Would that be to weird for y’all? I understand if it is. I won’t do it. I just want your honest opinion.
> 
> Again thank you for reading and leaving a kudos. Comments help pay my bills. See y’all next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

All though you didn’t like being overly short, it did come in handy every once in a while. Like right now. If you were... well... human sized, you and Bilbo would most definitely NOT be able to fit together on this pony. Her name was Mertyl by the way. Weird name for a pony but hey, you don’t judge. Well, you do but.... you know what I mean. Yep, you and Bilbo had to share a pony. And you didn’t mind it, honestly. And Bilbo is a sweetheart, he really is. But my God, could that dude complain. It started off with him wanting to head on back home to grab a handkerchief. Complaining nonstop about the pony hair going up his nose. Most of the dwarves rolled their eyes at him. Probably thinking that he wouldn’t make it even a day out in the wild. 

Thankfully Bofur decided to save the day. Well, he tried to at least. You saw him tear off a piece of his jacket, the part where an unknown stain resided, and flung it at Bilbo’s face. But sadly you were sitting in front of Bilbo at the moment, too short to sit in the back. And so you figured maybe Bofur thought you’d be able to catch it since you were currently hands free, Bilbo was steering Mertyl. Well, jokes on him! You have horrible coordination! So with that, the nasty piece of cloth hit you right in the face. You yelped in alarm, quickly snatching the offensive piece of cloth away from your face. You scrunched up your nose in disgust. What even was that? That stain still looked fresh despite being pressed deeply into the fabric. It must’ve smelled awful too. And judging by Bilbo’s face currently screwing up in disgust, you guessed accurately.

“Here ya go. I think this belongs to you.” You gave the hobbit the makeshift handkerchief, if you can even call it that. He had the same sour face as you did. “Oh... well.....” Bilbo sighed in resignation. “Thank you, I suppose.” He immediately puts the nastiness away in his pocket, hoping that he’d never lay eyes on it again.

The trek lasted for at least 10 hours and Jesus CHRIST your ass was hurting. You kept shifting around in pain. Sitting on a pony for so long was not as great or as easy as they made it look in movies. You groaned and mumbled a curse here and there garnering the attention of those few around you. Bilbo had noticed your shifting from the very start. He was also feeling the same type of pains as you, as he has never been on a pony before. But still, noticing you look so uncomfortable made him feel like he had to say something to help your discomfort. He equated it to just wanting to help out his fellow hobbit. That’s at least what he told himself. You felt Bilbo’s arm tighten around the reins before he spoke up, loud enough for only you to hear.

“I’m sure we’ll be stopping sometime soon.” Bilbo stated in a matter-of-fact tone. You smiled knowingly. He was trying to make you feel better.

“Yeah, I would like that. But...” you looked up towards the sky. The clouds were rolling in, large and gray and on a mission. “...we have to make the most of daylight if we ever wanna reach that mountain.”

Bilbo didn’t seem too happy about your statement but agreed anyway. You glanced around at the amazing greenery around you. It all looked so beautiful. Damn, Mother Nature did a bang up job on Middle-Earth. Everything here just oozed magic. From the amazingly tall trees towering over you to the soft and fuzzy looking moss that was growing underneath your feet. The only thing you could compare this forest to is when you went on that class trip to Yosemite National Park. You remembered it somewhat, not having the best memory and all. You were quite young back then, one of your classmates peed their pants because they couldn’t find a bathroom if you remembered correctly. Anyway, back to nature, you believed that Yosemite was just as beautiful as this forest. They both gave off a natural sense of welcoming to them. Both places gave off beauty that one could just stare in awe at. But, sadly Yosemite was just lacking in something that you couldn’t quite place. Again, Middle-Earth just seemed to ooze magic. You wished you could take photos of everything around you at the moment and share it amongst your friends. Maybe send the pictures to your group chat while they mock you for looking like a woodland fairy. You’d just respond with the fact that Tinkerbell ain’t got nothin’ on you. It really felt like you were walking in a fairytale. A real life fairytale. In hindsight, you kinda were. The Tolkien books were in the fantasy genre for a reason. A lone drop of water fell out the sky before gently landing on your cheek. Greeting you with a small, wet kiss. You wiped it away before looking up towards the oncoming storm. And with a small roll of thunder, the clouds began to weep. 

“Oh amazing, just what we needed on this hefty trek!” Gloin muttered angrily beneath his ginger mustache, which was already soaked by the rain. 

“Ah now, no need to fret. Each and every one o’ ya’s needed a bath! This rain will help with that!” Wow, Bofur never seems to quit does he. You laugh before covering it up with your hands. Noticing certain dwarves giving you harsh looks. You then here a slight canter of a horse inching closer to your left side. You peek over and see Fili beaming at you with that lovely, albeit a little bit soggy, smirk. 

“I see you are in need of assistance (Y/n). And I do believe I have just the thing.” Your face screwed up in confusion, unsure of what he meant.

“How so?”

“You have no cloak. And I, luckily for you, packed a spare just in case. It’s all yours if you truly want it.” Your eyes widened in surprise before your lips slowly curled upwards into a gentle and thankful smile. 

“Thank you. That’s really sweet of you.” Fili then handed you the cloak. And you put it on awkwardly, you still had Bilbo behind you and you didn’t want to lose your balance on a pony. Falling into the mud and ruining Fili’s cloak would not be cute, at all. Bilbo had noticed the way you both stared at each other and swallowed thickly before clearing his throat, mentioning how it looked slightly too big for you under his breath. Fili glanced towards Bilbo with a raised brow in question before narrowing his eyes and turning to look on ahead. You had heard what Bilbo had muttered but decided against bringing it up. You really don’t wanna start shit so early on in the journey. 

Dori, ever the over protective brother that he was, turned around towards Ori. Making sure he had on his cloak to shield him from some the rain before turning back towards the front and speaking up so Gandalf could hear him.

“Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?” 

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” This small interaction between wizard and dwarf was all it took for the curious hobbit.

“Are there any?” Bilbo questioned with a scrunched brow.

“What?”

“Other wizards?” Bilbo clarifies. Gandalf smiled, pleased with Bilbo’s unending curiosity. He looked onwards before replying.

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White.” Now, you’ve never read The Lord of the Rings books nor have you seen there movie counterparts but you do know a few things from the movie. And one of them was that Saruman was.... well he wasn’t the good guy by any means. A cool and icy chill ran up your spine. You are going to have to meet him soon. In Rivendell. When did he become the villain? He didn’t seem too bad in The Hobbit trilogy. Just kinda grumpy but he still gave off a bad vibe, probably due to the fact everyone already knew who he truly was. Gandalf continued to speak, breaking you out of your train of thought. 

“Then there are the two blue wizards.” He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to remember something but the knowledge just wouldn’t resurface in his mind. “You know, I've quite forgotten their names.”

“So who’s the fifth?” You had asked despite already knowing the answer to your own question. Gandalf gave you a knowing smirk before answering.

“Why (Y/n), that would be Radagast the Brown.”

“Is he a great wizard or is he...” Bilbo looked on in slight disdain. “....more like you.” Gandalf looked slightly offended to Bilbo’s off handed jab.

“I think he is a very great wizard...” he shrugged his shoulders “...in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others.” Gandalf continued in a gentle tone. The type of tone you’d hear from someone who was talking about a good friend. A friend that they might even look up to. “He keeps a watchful eye to the vast forest lands to the east, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Bilbo as well as the dwarves soaked up this information, storing it away for further use. You stared up at the sky. The inklings of the night started to creep up and cover the night sky. Thankfully the rain was starting to let up. You also weren’t the only one to notice how late it had gotten. Thorin stopped his pony in the front of the line, making everyone else stop too. He looked towards everyone before giving off the command that you had hoped to hear.

“It is getting late. We shall make camp here for the night. Rest up, for we have a long day ahead of us.” Thank God, your ass had never been more gratefully. You see all the dwarves start to tie up their ponies and unpack a few of their things. Fili and Kili walked over to you and Bilbo before y’all even had the chance to take that mighty jump off of your pony. Fili offered his hand to you.

“Need help Little One?” He smirked up towards you.

“Little One?” You smiled back but not quite understanding why he had decided to give you this new nickname all of a sudden. You grabbed his hand before gently grabbed your other as you hopped off the pony. Bilbo was left to fend for himself as he struggled to get down.

“You can’t blame us really. You’re just to short for your own good” Kili said with a wink. Boy oh boy, if this was how the night was going to start off then you knew you were in for a rough night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5 y’all. Hope you guys enjoy it~
> 
> Tell me what you guys think about it. The pacing. The story. The characters. Anything really. Comments are always appreciated and I always respond to everybody~.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a kudos and commenting~.


	6. Chapter 6

Oin and Bifur were the ones to gather the firewood and start the fire for the rest of the company. And thank God for that too because it was starting to get cold. You could just feel the dark nights chilling hand slowly crawl up your soaked back. You visibly shivered as you huddled up closer to the fire. Teeth chattering constantly like the magpies singing in the trees. You shot a quick glance at Bilbo to see what he was doing. He was wringing out his corduroy coat, trying to squeeze out the excess water before gently laying it out on a rock beside him. He must have felt someone staring at his back because before you knew it he was staring right back at you. You could feel a bit of warmth creeping up your neck so you swiveled your head to look at the dwarves on the right side of him. God, were you always this awkward? It’s just not fun being caught staring. Whether you know that person or not.

You had laid your sleeping mat out to the left of you, close to the base of one of those towering green giants known as trees. Just in case it might rain, the tree could provide shelter. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’re kinda scared about going to sleep tonight. You’d rather not experience another nightmare, nasty little fucking creatures those things were. Not only is it not fun watching your family mentally break but how embarrassing would it be for the company to hear you cry in your sleep! Ya no. You’d rather not have that happen. ‘Please God or whatever Devine being that rules over Middle-Earth, please don’t let me embarrass myself in front of all these dwarves.’ You prayed to whoever may be listening. 

You heard the crunching of dead leaves and fallen sticks underneath heavy boots. You looked up at the dwarf that decided to interrupt your silent worshiping. Inclining your head in question, wondering what the dwarf could want.

“S’up?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kili said in complete confusion. Face screwing up at your odd wording.

“It means what’s up.” Kili still looked like he had no idea what you were talking about. He looked up towards the night sky before saying the most iconic yet dreaded response that everyone and their mothers had heard at least once back in your world.

“Umm... the sky?”

Oh. Oh wow. He really did that to you. And he doesn’t even know it. That rat bastard. You laugh while raising your hand and letting it flop back down like a limp noodle.

“Oh no! Hehe...well I mean technically yes but uh.... Where I come from, when someone says ‘What’s up’ it usually means ‘Hey, how are you’. A uh, greeting if you will.” You try to explain to the best of your abilities. Which honestly wasn’t that great. You weren’t the best when it came down to expressing yourself with words. Despite English being your first and only language, it still seemed to evade you from time to time. Kili finally seemed to understand, judging by his eyes lighting up and the small ‘Oh’ that fell from his lips.

“Well then, I suppose I’m doing quite alright. And you actually reminded me why I came here in the first place.” Kili smirked at you with a spark of fascination in his young brown eyes.

“Oh yeah? And what would that reason be exactly?”

“I wanted to know more about your world. We have all night now! So no need to worry about time anymore!” This statement garnered the attention of thirteen nosy dwarves and one curious hobbit. Nori was the next to speak up.

“Yea, what exactly is this world of yours like where the women could dress such a way!” He had said, scrunching up his nose. “Not to mention the hair.” He whispered towards the other dwarves. Sadly, Nori’s idea of whispering and yours were two different things because you could hear him just fine. You were about to explain your odd appearance but Balin beat you to it.

“Now lads, we shouldn’t be talking about the lass’ hair. Ain’t it obvious?” He then murmured something about the fact that you might be in mourning or something. Which wasn’t it at all. You just enjoyed having short hair. Was that a crime? You knew that it just must have been a cultural difference but...

“No no no. She’s no Dwarrow.” Nori then inclined his head conspiratorially towards the others. “But I have heard that when a daughter of man may lay with someone that her father does not approve of then he has the right to cut it off. To shame her.”

“Your forgetting something.” Bilbo had spoken up oddly enough.

“Oh and what would that be Master Baggins?” Dori asked.

“She’s not a daughter of man. She’s a hobbit. I...I mean she doesn’t really act like a proper hobbit but just look at her stature and....” he glanced down, slowly turning a pretty shade of pink. “.....her feet. Just because she may act like a human doesn’t mean she is one.” He stated with a swift nod, hands on his hips as if what he had just said was a fact. When it, in all actuality, wasn’t. God how were you supposed to explain this. You guessed the easy way would be to simply tell the truth. So that’s exactly what you did.

“This might sound confusing but please bare with me. One question at a time, ya?” You looked around, making sure you had everyone’s attention. Well mostly everyone. Thorin and Dwalin were a bit further away, pretending to not care about anything you had to say but you knew they had their ears wide open. Trying to listen in on you without making it known that they were giving you the time of day...well night. You hummed in satisfaction before continuing on.

“Let’s start off with my clothes. Any questions, comments or concerns?”

Ori finally decided to make himself known. Thank God because the quite was starting to get to you. “Why do your pants have holes in them? Can you not afford new ones?” Such an innocent question. You looked down towards your ripped skinny jeans. They had a total of three holes on them. You picked at the one on your knee before explaining briefly that you had bought them like that.

“You see, where I come from it’s mostly just a fashion statement. There, hehe, really is no purpose for it. I uh, I just like the way it looks to be honest. My clothes are nothing special. It’s everyday wear.” You say as you pick at your black and white stripped t-shirt. You looked back down at your feet with a scowl. “I wonder where my Nikes went though?”

“Your what? And why would you purposely buy clothes with holes in them?” Dori questioned, not believing for a moment someone would purposefully wear something that looked unfinished or worn a bit too much.

“It’s just how I express myself I guess. Why do you wear your hair a certain way? To tell a story about who you are right?” You saw Bofur as well as a few other dwarves nod their heads at your question. “Well I do the same thing. With my hair and my clothes. Just like you do. My Nikes are my shoes by the way. It’s just what they are called. I was wearing them before I showed up here.”

Bilbo gave you an odd look. To his knowledge, hobbits don’t wear footwear. They don’t need it. A hobbits feet are quite durable. The soles of their feet holding up similarly to leather just not quite as hardy as leather. Not only that but their feet are on the bigger side of the spectrum. All in all, hobbits don’t need shoes. So why do you wear them? And where did you find shoes big enough for that matter? 

“No offense lass, but I thought hobbits don’t wear shoes?” Fili questioned. “At least the hobbits back in the Shire didn’t.”

“We don’t. We have no need for shoes.” Bilbo stated matter of factly. Ah, so here we go. I guess it’s time to tell them the truth.

“Yea, about that. I’m not a hobbit. Well I mean, I guess right now I am.” You said motioning towards your feet. You continued on with a weary sigh. “Back in my world I was a human. Just a normal human. Person. Man?......daughter of man? But yea, somehow, one way or another, I was turned.....into a hobbit I guess? I honestly don’t understand how that works or why it even happened in the first place. I wish I could give you guys a better answer. A less confusing answer but...” you shrugged your shoulders while shaking your head. “That’s all that I know.”

You noticed that all eyes were on you now. They all stared at you with a look of confusion. Your words buzzing around in their heads like a confused horde of flies, trying to find their way back out into nature from the inside of a house. You caught Thorin’s gaze before hearing a quick scoff.

“Do you truly believe us to be that naive?” He said as he turned around to fully face you now. A look of contempt upon his regal face. “I would suggest you keep your childish fairytales to yourself.”

You noticed Gandalf seemed quite perturbed by what Thorin had to say. But he didn’t make any move to combat what Thorin had said about you. Oh. He was looking at you now. Yep, he wanted you to save your own ass this time. He did it once for you back at Bilbo’s but now it’s your turn to make a stand. Jesus. You really aren’t good when it comes to arguments. At least he wasn’t yelling. You’d be on the floor crying if he was. Ha, what a pussy you were. Wait. Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. You don’t have to argue. You have an item that will get rid of any of these doubts that the dwarves may have about you. And you put it in your pack when Gandalf gave it to you. You swiveled on your heels, heading back to your sleeping mat. Well, more specifically your pack. Thorin had this look about him like he was glad you went and hid in the corner, tail between your legs. Sorry sis, but that ain’t happening. You opened your pack and dug around a bit before your hands enclosed around a cold and rectangular object. Your IPhone. You brought it up to your face before holding the power button to turn it back on. The apple logo flashes before your home screen opens up, giving you the date and time. You turn back to the dwarves, who seemed saddened about your retreat but perked back up when they saw a smile upon your face.

“I’m sure this will help my case. This, gentlemen, is called a phone. Back in my world....” you said as you continually walked closer to the group. Now you were standing right before them so they had the perfect view of your phones semi-cracked screen. “This was used to do many, MANY, things. The most primary thing it is used for is to talk to people from far away, long distances. So let’s say....” how do you connect this to a Middle-Earth? Something that could make sense. “Ok, so you guys lived in Ered Luin before this journey correct?”

“Yes, the Blue Mountains lass.” Balin stated simply.

“Ok so say you live in the Blue Mountains right? And you have family that lives far away, like the.....uh....Iron hills.” The dwarves nodded along. Understanding your jumbled words so far. “You love your family. And you would honestly like to see them as much as you can. But sometimes things don’t always work out that way. Whether it’s too long of a trek or you have other things going on at the moment to make time to visit them. Well this device lets you contact you family by a simple press of a button. No matter where you are.” 

You finally opened up your phone using the thumbprint scanner. The dwarves eyes widened when the screen opened up, showing them all of your apps messily organized on your phone screen. Of course, they don’t know what apps are but they seem intrigued.

“This button here...” you pointed out the round home button. “Allows me to talk to this device. And give it commands.” You held down the home button before you heard the signature tune that let you know that Siri was now awake and listening. Before you could say anything, she spoke up.

“What can I help you with?” There she was. Your favorite spying governmental tool. Siri. Oh how you missed her cold robotic tone. You heard the dwarves gasp in shock.

“Did that thing just speak?” Kili asked in alarm. You didn’t know if that was fear or amazement in his eyes. Maybe a little bit of both. Dori made a mad grab at Ori, pushing his younger brother behind him before going off on you and your sis Siri.

“That has black magic written all over it! What kind of dark spells do also plan on using on us? She’s a witch!” Dori exclaimed.

“Does she look like a witch to you?” Fili asked, coming to your rescue. However, it was short lived.

“Anyone could be a witch! It doesn’t matter a thing about looks! Maybe that’s how she turned herself into a hobbit? She was messing about with some dark sorcery and now she can’t turn back.” Really Gloin? Really? Jesus this is getting out of hand. 

“Siri, What is the definition of a witch?” You asked.

“1. A witch is a woman thought to have magic powers, especially evil ones, popularly depicted as wearing a black cloak and pointed hat and flying on a broomstick. Would you like to hear other definitions?” She said in her icy robotic tone. Silencing the arguing dwarves.

“Yes please?” You have to be polite to Siri. The robot apocalypse is nigh.

“2. An ugly or unpleasant woman. 3. A girl or woman who is bewitchingly attractive. 4. An edible North Atlantic flatfish that is of some commercial value.” And there she goes, speaking nothing but the facts. You turn to the dwarves. One hand holding up your phone and the other on your hip. One eyebrow raised in indignation.

“So? Which one is it?”

“What?” Bofur asked. Not comprehending your question. Probably to much sass for him to understand. But you couldn’t help it. You were getting a bit peeved.

“Which one is it? Am I an evil magic woman? An ugly woman? A beautiful woman? Or a fucking fish?” You saw them all see their moth mouths shut. Not wanting you to display anymore of your spitfire wit. Bilbo then decided to speak up, ever the brave and courageous burglar that he was.

“I um...I think you’re quite beautiful, (Y/n).” You didn’t expect anyone to answer. Fucking great. Now you can feel your face heating up. God why? You inhale sharply through your nose before giving off a quick thank you towards Bilbo. He was pink too.

“I am no witch. What I have in my hand is called technology. It’s not magic. It’s science. The humans of my world are far more advanced then the humans of Middle-Earth. But I’m sure they’ll get there. One day. It’s inevitable. I mean come on, they are human after all. We have evolved and adapted. We’ve figured out how to create and build things that would help better our lives and our futures. This phone is just one of those things. It’s not alive. It’s not evil.” You laugh, it’s almost as if your explaining fire to cavemen. The analogy might sound rude but it works and it’s true so you’re sticking with it. “It can’t hurt you. It only ever listens and does what you ask it to. Within its capabilities of course. In my world humans have done some amazing things for each other. Of course we’ve had our fair shares of wars. Tragedies. Grief and Death know no boundaries. No matter what world or universe you might live in. But this.” You say as you shake your phone in your hand. “This is not one of those things. This is proof. Proof that we as a species also know no bounds. We don’t need magic. I mean, it would be pretty cool if we did have it, but we don’t. My world has no magic. Just science and people. The human race is constantly evolving and imagining and creating and just looking for better ways to improve upon ourselves and the way we live. We are constantly adapting to our surroundings and we progress so quickly. Like, my great grandma had to walk to a well in order to get water for her house and now humans are traveling to the moon and sending robots to mars. The human race is a force to be reckoned with. Yes, we don’t live as long as some other races. We can’t perform magic. And we most definitely have our faults. But I bet, at the end of the day, no matter what could or might happen to us...we will prevail. It’s just in our DNA. It’s just............It’s just what we do.”

Wow, you really popped off didn’t you. Oh my God, why did you do that? Every time someone starts talking about technology and what not this happens. You were the one that brought it up in the first place! God you’re an idiot. You’re face was absolutely on fire now. You looked around at the rest of the company. Their eyes wide and mouths aghast. You looked towards Fili. His face was basically a blank canvas. Giving away nothing about how he took that whole monologue. Oh my god, you totally monologued just there. You didn’t even show them what you actually meant to show them. Wow. What a mess you were. Yep, you should just call yourself (Y/n) “The Big Mess” (L/n). You unlocked your phone once more and clicked on the photos app. You clicked on the album labeled Family. It had that pink sparkly heart emoji right next to it. 

“I have proof that I’m human. These pictures. These are pictures of me and my family. These ones were when we all got together for Christmas.” You reluctantly stepped a bit closer. Feeling quite embarrassed about how you went off on them for nothing but still being stubborn enough to want to prove your point. You showed them the picture with you and your little sister, slumped on the ground after getting your butts kicked in Mario Party by your cousins. Then next was of you, your mom, and your grandma. You guys were all laughing while in the kitchen. Probably making the Christmas dinner for everyone to eat. You pointed out who everyone was. Their names. How they were related to you.......How much you loved them. Don’t. Not now. Please not now. Sadly for you, you weren’t one of those people that could just will your tears away. They slowly and meticulously fell down your cheeks. Like a sad and lonely stream on a mountain. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” You wipe at your tears while smiling. Trying to force the sadness back down your throat and to the back of your mind. Where it belongs. “I just wanted to prove that I uh....that I am.......was.....human. Uh, so yeah. Hopefully that was enough for you cause BOY that was a lot for me uh hehehe.... I think I.....” You start to motion towards your little nap sack. “I think I’m gonna hit the hay. We got a long day ahead of us you know.”

You then made your way to your makeshift bed. You didn’t even eat any of the stew that Bombur was making. Good thing you couldn’t smell because if you did your stomach might be rumbling just from the scent of it. You’ll eat something in the morning. Right now, you’re just tired. You lied down, facing away from everyone. You didn’t notice the looks you were receiving. Ones of understanding. They understood you now. Although they couldn’t comprehend everything you said. They felt it in your words. They saw the longing for a home that was just out of reach from your small hands in your eyes. It was the same look they often wore. Dreaming of a home that was taken from them. And you, dreaming of a home that you were taken from. Fili stood up amongst the rest of the dwarves. A look of emotional exhaustion making a physical appearance on his face. He turned towards the others.

“Well, I do believe that it seems that (Y/n) should be treated like an actual member of this company now. She knows pain, just as we do. And it’s time we start behaving properly.” He walked over to you quietly, not before shooting a disapproving look towards his uncle. He discarded his jacket before laying it across you. It was going to be chilly tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You really popped off on these dwarves. It’s ok. They needed to be humbled. Tbh, I just got kinda tired of reading about the reader in these stories always hating on our earth. Modern-Earth if you will.
> 
> I mean I get it. Middle-Earth would help me relieve a lot of stress in my life. And they may not have similar issues that we have. But it’s just so negative all the damn time. If you surround yourself with negative thoughts then your mood will always be negative.
> 
> My therapist once told me that. I need to go easier on myself. On the world. And on others. It’s ok to be sad. Angry. Upset. Everyone feels that way. But to constantly be thinking that our world that we live in is shit, it’s just not a healthy mindset. You’ll see the readers emotions about going home fluctuate. Because that’s normal. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn’t put you off by all this tbh. I hope y’all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, leaving a kudos, and commenting. I really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

You had a dreamless sleep that night. Which was good in its own way. You sat up and let your blanket pool around your legs. It was heavier than you remembered. You glanced down and noticed a fur lined coat over your blanket. It was tan. You picked it up and noticed it had multiple hidden pockets and in those pockets, knives. Or you guess daggers are what they are called huh? You guessed that this was Fili’s coat. You were obviously right when you looked around camp and spotted Fili in just his tunic. You wanted to give it back to him and thank him for being kind. You really did. But he was talking to Thorin at the moment. Not only did this conversation look serious, aka one you shouldn’t interrupt because that would be rude. But Thorin also kinda scared you. Yes you can admit to yourself that he was a handsome dwarf but he could be downright terrifying when he wanted to be. Also you had a frail heart. Everything was terrifying to you. You noticed a couple of others were up as well and decided to pack up your things. Y’all would be moving soon. 

You rolled up your blanket and sleeping matt before shoving it in your pack. You then laid Fili’s coat across your pack so it wouldn’t be laying on the forrest floor. You reached for your phone in your back pocket out of sheer habit to then realize it wasn’t there. Wait, did you put it back in your pack? Rummaging your hand around you only felt your water skin and a small bag of assorted nuts and dried fruits. You pulled out the food and shoved it in your pocket for later. You didn’t eat dinner last night. But now is not the time for that. Where the fuck was your phone? Please God, that’s your one last possession of home! Where could you possibly have left.....

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

Siri? Is that you? You frantically turn your head around. Trying to find the source of her voice. You spot a small group of dwarves and one hobbit placed strategically away from your sleeping spot. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Apparently you had said that a little too loudly because a few of the older dwarves turned to you with a disgruntled look. They just shook their heads muttering about how unladylike it was. Honestly, you don’t make it a habit to curse around people that you don’t know or just met. It could be seen as rude. But sometimes it accidentally slips. No harm, no foul.

You start walking a bit closer to group, trying to eavesdrop on what they were saying. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. I mean it belongs to (Y/n). And we just took it! Not only is it rude to take something that doesn’t belong to you but we don’t understand how this thing works. What if we break it!? I’d rather her not be mad at me, thank you very much.” Bilbo had stammered out. Apparently he didn’t want to invoke your fury. Good for him. 

“Psshh! It’s fine. She wouldn’t have shown it to us if she truly didn’t want us to learn more about it right?” Kili assured. Of course it was Kili. Who else could it have been? “I just want to look at more of those realistic paintings she had. There’s no harm in that right? Also, I realized you mentioned not wanting her to be mad you? What about the rest of us? Do you simply not care about us or do you just want to be in our lady’s good graces?” Kili taunted. Bilbo turned a lovely rosy hue before sputtering about how he just had better manners then dwarves. He then huffed a good day before spinning on the heels of his feet to come face to face with you. 

“(Y/n)! I didn’t hear you get up!” 

The dwarves all perked their heads up to stare at you. You noticed Bofur, Nori and Ori were the ones to make up the rest of the small group. The rest of the company, including Fili and Thorin, had already packed up their belongings and decided to watch your confrontation with Kili.

“I just woke up a little bit ago.” You addressed Bilbo. “As I was packing up my things I noticed I was missing something.” You turned towards Kili and held out your hand. “May I please have my phone back? I promise I’ll show you more stuff on my phone later.”

Kili sighed before looking at you incredulously. “When exactly is later?”

“Um I don’t know. Later on tonight I guess.” You sighed, shrugging your shoulders. Fili walked up beside you before giving his younger brother a disapproving look. He handed back you phone before apologizing. 

“I’m sorry (Y/n). I was just amazed by the magic....” Kili stopped mid sentence. It seemed like he was trying to figure out how to say something but he didn’t want to mess it up. “Uh......technology? I was just amazed by the technology that humans could do in your world.” Not exactly the right way to use it in a sentence but you were just genuinely surprised he bothered to remember anything you had said in your rant last night. You showed off your toothy smile, happy that Kili had listened to you.

“It’s no problem dude. I can understand being curious.” You noticed Bofur, Nori and Ori had walked away before you could potentially pop off on Kili. They stopped mid-step to listen to your calm words. “Next time you want to see more of my phone, just ask me first ok?” Kili nodded and finally walked back to his pack, the others doing the same.

“You handled that exceptionally well.” Bilbo began before getting cut off.

“Of course she did.” Fili turned to you with a wink. “I’ve never met a more respectable lass in my life.” Bilbo rolled his eyes in exasperation. He decided to ignore Fili and try to compliment you again...only for Fili to put his two cents in once more. Wow. They’ve only known you for three whole ass days and they already throwin’ shade left and right. You just decided to walk away and ignore them for now. You’ll deal with them later. I mean you felt bad about walking away without a word. Especially when their over there looking all cute and disappointed that you had walked away. But what were you supposed to do? You look down towards your phone, checking to see how much battery life you had left. Still 100% oddly enough. Huh. Maybe it was magic after all. You try to open up your phone using your four digit passcode only to be stopped. I guess Kili had found your keypad quite entertaining, to bad he didn’t know your passcode because now you had to wait at least 48 hours, aka 2 whole ass days before being able to unlock your phone.

“Fucking Kili.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It’s been a couple of hours since everyone had left the campsite. Everyone was riding on their designated ponies. You, again, shared with Bilbo. He had taken this opportunity to teach you everything one might need to know about being a hobbit. And all though you weren’t planning on converting to “Hobbitism” anytime soon, it was still fascinating to learn about the different things that make a hobbit....well a hobbit. Learning about a different culture was always a fun experience. It reminded you of the one time you and your friends befriended the new foreign exchange student. She was from Germany and was extremely nice. She taught you some interesting things about her home as well as a few words in German. She was also absolutely beautiful, that was one of the main reasons why you remembered her. Your cheeks tinge pink before you tune back into what Bilbo was saying. He was talking about the importance of food to hobbits, something about second breakfast or elevenses. Of course you knew what second breakfast was. It was a traditional meal in some countries back in your world too. And wasn’t second breakfast basically just brunch with a different name? You didn’t bother asking though. You just let Bilbo talk to his hearts content. He was really passionate about food...and teaching you apparently. How sweet. 

You look on ahead and notice the company had stopped by a burnt down farmhouse. Oh no. You remember what comes after this. You notice everyone had gotten off of their ponies to snoop around so you do the same. Bilbo had hopped down first before helping you down. You thanked him before looking around the ashy remains of a once lively homestead. You know, when watching the movie, this scene never struck you as particularly heartbreaking. Probably because the cameras were mostly directed to the small dispute between Thorin and Gandalf that was actually happening a couple of feet from you. That scene didn’t really pay close attention to the destruction of this home. How it was so obvious that people once lived here. You don’t know how to really describe it. Just labeling it as sad seemed too mundane but...you honestly can’t come up with a better word. Tragic could be one. 

You look down at the ruble beneath your feet. Broken bowls and burnt pieces of cloth were littered everywhere. It was mostly just ash. Everything was just ash. You started sifting through things with your hobbit feet. Moving pieces of pottery carefully away with your toes. How many people lived here? Are they all dead? You honestly didn’t want to think about it but by judging by the remains of the house.....well it didn’t look good. You could only hope that they made it out. Whoever they are. 

You turned your head slightly to a small room in the back of the house. Well, it used to be a room. The walls around it no longer existing. Something among the gray ash had caught the sun and decided to make itself known. It looked small and silver. You bent down and picked it up in your now ashy hands. It was a necklace. Small and simple in design. The chain was sadly broken but you didn’t pay any mind to that. All your attention was on the thing that was dangling from the necklace. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Not understanding how something like this could have gotten here.

It was a cross. A simple silver one. But a cross nonetheless. And on that cross was the good lord himself, Jesus H. Christ. How in the...uh.....heaven........did this get here? How? As far as you knew Christianity or Catholicism didn’t exist in Middle-Earth. Sure people point out that there might be a few similarities between Tolkien’s writing and his beliefs but that’s way different than Christians actually existing in Middle-Earth. 

You roll the cross between your fingers, making sure it was real. It was buried deep in the rubble. It seemed to be damaged when this house was damaged. That just means whoever lived in this house also owned this necklace. But how? And why? It doesn’t make any sense. The only thing you can think of was that whoever owned this cross didn’t belong here. Just like you. They must have been brought here just like you! You start to feel a rush of excitement go through you at the thought of meeting someone from home before it was squashed to dust by reality. The person who had owned this is most likely dead. Your grip around it tightened like your throat. God, no more tears please. You swallow a couple of times before turning around and watching Gandalf storm away in a huff. You guess he had enough of stubborn dwarves for today huh? 

“What do you have there (Y/n)?” You turned to Bilbo and opened up your palm to show him. He looked confused.

“I can tell it’s a necklace but I’m not to sure what is on it exactly?”

“Or who.” Bilbo nodded before looking towards you inquisitively.

“Yes. Or who. Do...you... know who’s on it?” You gave a light, almost nonexistent chuckle before answering.

“Yeah.....It’s Jesus.”

“Ah.” He said with a nod, glancing back down towards the necklace. He seemed to understand for a hot minute there before looking towards you once more. “Who?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You had told Bilbo back at the abandoned barn house that you would explain things later, putting away the necklace in your pocket. He didn’t like that answer but decided to leave you be. Now everyone was sitting around the campfire while Bofur passed around bowls of stew. You sat by yourself in silence. Just thinking. Mainly two things were running through your mind. One being the fact that there possibly could be other people like you here in Middle-Earth. The thought was fascinating and terrifying at the same time. The idea that you weren’t alone in this world lifted your spirits up. But the possibility that they might have already tried to find a way back home, and failed, kept you from getting too excited. The second thought running through your head was about the timeline of this quest. More specifically how it ended. Would you truly be able to change anything? Should you tell Gandalf about what was going to happen? He already acknowledged that you knew a few things about this world but did he truly know the extent of you knowledge of the future? On one hand if you tell him about all the death and despair that will befall the noble Durins then maybe he could help stop it. But if you did that would you be messing up the future? Isn’t that like rule number 1 of time travel? Don’t mess with the past because you never know what might change in the future. And whose to say death won’t come for someone else that shouldn’t die tragically during that awful war? Where there is death, there will always be death. You can’t cheat it. Or can you? God all of this was just so damn confusing. Irritating. You hated it. You hated looking at their faces; Thorin, Fili and Kili, knowing a tomb lies in wait for them. But what are you supposed to do? You can’t DO anything. You’re just a person. You’re not God. You don’t get to decide who lives and who dies. 

You were so caught up in your thoughts of despair that you didn’t notice Bofur telling Bilbo to go give the brothers their supper. You didn’t notice Bilbo looking at you, wondering what could have put you in such a negative space, before walking towards the ponies. You didn’t notice that Balin, being the gentle dwarf he was, had taken your empty bowl to put away with the rest of the dishes. Hell, you didn’t even notice that Dwalin had sat somewhat close to you, probably because you seemed so out of it that you wouldn’t bother making small talk. What finally broke your trance was when Fili and Kili jumped through the bushes, terrified, announcing that Trolls had taken some of the ponies. And Bilbo was trying to get them back. 

You blinked before jumping up with the rest of the dwarves and ran to where ever Fili and Kili led you. Everyone watched from the bushes as Bilbo tried to set the ponies free. He was than grabbed up by a huge meaty hand before being used as a snot rag. Oh God. What were you gonna do? You don’t have a weapon on you? And even if you did, you wouldn’t know how to use it! Fili quickly pulled you out of your thoughts before handing you a dagger.

“Here. For protection.” He looks towards the trolls in a hurry. “Please just stay back here, ok (Y/n)? I don’t want to see you needlessly hurt.” And with that he and the other dwarves stormed out to save the hobbit drenched in snot. Well, guess that solved that. You looked towards the dagger in your hands. It actually seemed like a small sword compared to your dainty self. You looked back up just in time to see everyone either being put into burlap sacks or being tied over the fire pit. Bilbo and Gandalf come to the rescue, right? You honestly don’t need to do anything. Everyone will be fine.........right? Well fuck, now you feel bad. So you can’t fight 3 big ass trolls by yourself. But there are other helpful things you could do. And hopefully this will get you on a particular someone’s good side.

You creep your way through the bushes and make your way behind the company tied in sacks. You step up behind Thorin before slowly and careful reaching out to him. You kept looking up towards the trolls to make sure they wouldn’t notice when their meals started to go missing. Your hand was now right next to his face before you slapped it over his mouth, preventing any noise from escaping it. You then grab the back of the burlap sack before dragging him into and behind the bushes. You see him panicking slightly so you turn him towards you before putting a finger to your lips, telling him to be quite. He instantly relaxed. You then started to cut away at the bag and his binds, effectively setting him free. 

“What are you doing?” Thorin questioned.

“I’m trying to help!” You then make a mad dash towards the others. “Come on and help me out here while Bilbo distracts those idiots!” You then grab at Kili while Thorin grabbed for his other nephew. As you were cutting up the sacks you notice a blur of gray make haste to save the others. 

“(Y/n)! Thank Mahal. I thought for sure we were going to be troll food!” Kili uttered thankfully. Fili was shrugging off the rest of the torn up sack from his person before you all turned towards the sound of the trolls yelping in pain. Bursting through the shrubbery you noticed that Gandalf was helping the dwarves down from the fire pit while Bilbo was untying the others. The trolls were turned to stone. Medusa who? You don’t know her. Everyone was picking up their discarded clothes and shuffling them back on. You noticed Thorin move towards the opening of a cave. You noticed, sadly, that you were short a couple of ponies. You decided to follow the others into the troll horde and see what you could find. 

There was a lot of gold. Gold chalices. Gold coins. Golden helmets. A lot of weapons too. You picked up a few swords and swung them around towards the ground. It felt odd. They seemed light and heavy at the same time. I guess that’s just elven weapons for you dude. Bofur, Nori and Glóin were burying a chest filled with gold while the others pick and chose what weapons they wanted to take with them. At the mouth of the cave you saw Gandalf give Bilbo a small but still very useful sword. Sting. You smiled before looking down and picking up a few gold coins. Shoving them in your pocket for safekeeping. You never know when gold coins will become useful. Your eyes then notice a set of sturdy fur boots walk next to you.

“Uh...hi.” Thorin simply nodded an acknowledgement towards you before handing you a small sword, similar to Bilbo’s in a way. Obviously elven make. It was double edged with intricate swirling patterns all across the blade. The leather and metal hilt seemed slightly worn, probably from being used by whoever it belonged to.

“This should be just about the right size for you. I saw you swinging about the other swords. Too big. Fili should be able to teach you how to handle it properly.” He clapped a hand on your shoulder before silently walking off. You turn towards Fili who had been watching the entire interaction with a smile. Smiling back loosely you glanced back down to your new best friend. Well then. Something just happened. You don’t know what. But something definitely just happened. Maybe it had to do with their potentially serious talk they were having earlier. Could that talk have anything to do with you? If your being honest with yourself? Most likely. At least Thorin is coming around. That’s good. Everyone seems to be ready to continue moving on forward.

The journey continues.

“Hey Bofur?”

“Yes lass?”

“Do I smell like troll to you?” He just laughs. The rest of the company joins in. 

“I’m being serious. I can’t tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. It’s finals week. I’m deceased.
> 
> Also half of my face is completely numb because I just went to the dentist. Luckily all I had was one filling to do for a cavity. Still though, I fucking can’t feel anything. Lol.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter doesn’t suck. Idk. Thank you for leaving a kudos and a comment~. Honestly just thank you for reading in general. If I have grammar or spelling mistakes please go easy on me. I do all my writing on my IPhone. 
> 
> Anyways have a nice day~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religion 101, Scary Orcs, and a beautiful introduction for Rivendell~.

“Cone-gin-it-all Insomnia?”

“Uh no. Congenital Anosmia. It means I was born without my sense of smell.” You said trying to explain why you couldn’t smell a dang thing. Nori then turned to you and laid down all the facts that you had told the company earlier that day. 

“So we were all born with 5 senses. Sight, Touch, Hearing, Taste, and Smell. And in order to taste things we have to have a decent sense of smell. You were born without your sniffer working proper so there for you can’t taste much of anything.” You nodded your head, accepting his little rundown of your little lesson.

“Yep. 75% of your taste is due to your sense of smell. That’s why when you try to eat things when your sick and your nose is all plugged up, things tend to taste bland or like nothing at all!” You exclaim. Dori and Oin nod understandingly. Bombur then decides to add his own two cents into the discussion.

“That sounds awful lass. I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t taste food. Abysmal that is.” He sighed with a shake of his head. 

“Well I can still taste things. I just can’t differentiate flavors. I can taste salty, sweet, and savory. Plus, I mean, I can’t really miss what I never had right.” Oddly enough Thorin and Dwalin nodded their heads to your last statement. It had been a couple of days since the troll incident. Your comment about not knowing what troll smelt like just went over most of their heads due to the gold surrounding them fogging up their minds. Thorin soon got tired and sick of the most probably rotten smell of troll gunk surrounding him that he ordered everyone to grab what they needed because it was time to head out. Most of the dwarves as well as Bilbo started to look just a bit nauseous. Bilbo at that point noticed you looking completely fine and so decided to ask about it later on, leading to your conversation now. 

You had been waiting for Radagast to make his appearance any second now to be quite honest. In the movies it seemed that the company had met him right after turning the trolls to stone. But you guessed that there was a slightly longer gap in between those moments that the movie just couldn’t afford to show. You notice the sky darken as you yawn. Little tired tears rest gently above your eyelashes, hoping they’ll be able to sleep soon. Fíli notices you yawning before walking up to his uncle and stating that the company could use some rest and they should probably stop for the night. Thorin agreed before telling the rest of the company to make camp. You gave Fili a quick smile before mouthing a thank you. He smiled right back before heading back over towards his brother who then lightly punched him on his shoulder.

You find a semi-comfy spot and then laid out your bedroll before sitting down. You truly did enjoy walking and hiking but doing it all day almost everyday could be quite exhausting. Actually very exhausting. Oh my god is it exhausting. You then notice Bilbo walk towards you before unrolling his own bedroll close by. He seemed to have a couple of question rolling around in his head. So you decided to ask and maybe alleviate is mind.

“You seem to be thinkin’ pretty hard there dude. Got anything on your mind you’d like to share?” You asked him, hoping he’d tell you what was possibly bothering him. He looked at you for a couple of seconds, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I was just.... you seemed quite upset those number of days ago. That necklace. I really don’t want to seem pushy or anything (y/n) but what about that necklace upset you so? Who was on that necklace?” Ah Bilbo, ever the curious hobbit. Of course he’s sweet too. Wanting to know more about the necklace but also wondering about your state of mind.

“What necklace? I don’t see any necklace.” Ah Kili, the nosiest of all the dwarves. But hey, you gotta love him right.

“Oh, it’s just I found this necklace awhile ago but it’s sadly broken. I just...” You were then interrupted by Bofur as well as now having garnered the attention of all the other dwarves as well.

“Well then why didn’t you just tell us lass. We could fix it up for ya! It’s what we dwarves do after all.” You sigh before pulling out the cross necklace out of your pack and then handing it over to Kili. Bilbo raised up onto his feet and trotted over to him to get a better look at the necklace Kili was now examining. Bofur walked over to examine the piece of jewelry as well before asking about its one and only occupant.

“Uh what, or who rather, is on your necklace lass? It’s um....”

“Quite odd.” Kili decided to finally add since it seemed Bofur was lost for words. Welp, Religion 101, class is now in session.

“That would be our Lord and Savior himself, Jesus H. Christ.” You said loud enough for all to hear.

“Um, Who is Jesus Christ?” Ori had asked while slowly raising his hand. The rest of the dwarves....and hobbit.....and wizard, turned to you waiting for further explanation. 

“Jesus Christ, in my world at least, is a religious figure. More common in Christianity and Catholicism. He is the son of the Almighty himself, my creator if you will, God.” You still saw some very confused faces so you tried to elaborate some more.

“Well God is similar to your creator in a sense. I believe Eru is the creator of this world. So God, in a sense, is like Eru. He created the world, the universe, us humans. And we believe that he had a son. He sent his son down to us to essentially cleanse our world all those very long years ago.”

“Cleanse the world? What does that mean?” Fili had asked.

“Well in Christianity it is believed that we humans were all born sinners. Being a sinner means that for lack of better words your a bad person per se. And God sent us his son in hopes of saving us from ourselves. And all the bad that we could do to the world and to others. Of course when Jesus told us regular humans that he was the son of God.....Well, let’s just say they didn’t quite believed him.” You walked over to Thorin who now had the necklace in his hand, they had been passing it around while you were talking. You grabbed the cross and turned it over and back again in your fingers. It was so quite and everyone was staring at you, waiting for you to continue your story.

“Since no one believed he was the son of God they decided to kill him.” God you hope you were getting this right, it’s been a long, LONG time since you’ve been to Sunday School.

“That’s quite violent don’t you think?” Bilbo had exclaimed. You nodded your head, agreeing with him.

“Yes it is. But that’s how it goes. They beat him. Flogged him. Put a crown of thorns around his head and then crucified him. Aka, they nailed his hands and feet to a cross. That’s what your seeing here.” You pointed to the necklace while the others gasped or held a slight look of disgust on their faces. Thorin looked back towards the necklace, re-examining it.

“It was that day that he had died for our sins. Us humans at least. They then put him in a cave and then 3 days later he came back to life. He walked out of that cave like it was nothing and showed them all that he truly was the son of God. And now people still follow him to this day. In hopes that they’ll meet him when they die and go to Heaven. Or at least that’s how I think it goes. If I’m being honest I’m no historian and religion is definitely not my forte.” You sigh while rubbing the back of your neck. Ruffling the hair on the back of your neck in the process. Thorin then walked closer to you, holding out the necklace. The chain seemed to be fixed. He handed it back to you before saying what was on his mind.

“This necklace, it’s not of Middle Earth. Its from where your from. And yet you found it here. How is that possible?” You shook your head while shrugging your shoulders. You held up the cross and just stared at it.

“The only explanation is that... well.... there has to be more people like me around here. Brought here from another world. My world. But I just don’t understand why. Or how. I just.....” You softly sigh before letting your hand slowly lower, cross in hand. “Honestly I’m just so confused.” You notice some of the other dwarves stare at you in, what you can only assume is, pity. You shove the piece of jewelry in your pocket before going to sit back down on your mat. You notice Bilbo seemed upset. More so at himself then anything. He probably felt bad for asking about the necklace and bringing up bad memories or thoughts. You give him a simple smile. Hoping he’d understand that it was alright. 

It wasn’t too long before everyone ate their stew that Bombur had passed out and then fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully you’ll get to meet Radagast soon. He was an odd character but still, he seemed fun in the movies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When you said you wanted to meet Radagast soon you did not mean that you wanted to meet him at the butt crack of dawn. Jesus, the company, including yourself, were all woken up suddenly by Dwalin. He was the one on watch for that hour. Apparently he had heard something making its way to the camp. And that something was none other than Radagast the Brown himself. Bird poop and all. You didn’t have enough time to introduce yourself. He was to busy blathering on about some evil entity in the woods to Gandalf before you all were being chased by Orcs and Wargs. And let me just say. That was the most terrifying feeling you have ever felt in your life. That intense rush of adrenaline and fear coursing through your veins, your mind begging you to keep running. Don’t look back and you just might survive. The sudden need to live and realization of your mortality was something you didn’t want to feel or think about so early in the morning. You couldn’t help it. With all these scary and intense rush of emotions, you started to cry. God, why were Orcs so fucking ugly. So ugly, terrifying and....and real. They were fucking real. And they were chasing you. All of you. 

You hid behind a huge boulder in the middle of what appeared to be a giant field of yellow grass. You had turned and slightly looked up towards Fili. He tried to give you the best reassuring look he could give but sadly he couldn’t spare to much time for you. After all, Orcs were just on the other side of that boulder. One particularly nasty looking one riding a slavering Warg soon crawled on top of the boulder. Fili instantly gripped your hand before looking towards his uncle, who in turn looked towards Kili. Kili swallowed nervously before knocking an arrow into his bow. He waited patiently for what seemed to be forever but honestly was only 5 seconds. He dashed forward before turning and shooting an arrow right into the wargs eye. You almost gagged at the sickening wet squelch that was released right after that. But you didn’t have the time. You needed to run. 

Hand in hand with Fili you slid down a hole hidden underneath one of the huge rocks. The rest of the company following suit. You stay sitting and the dusty ground trying to regain your breath before an Orcs corpse comes tumbling in through the hole right on top of you. You screamed before stumbling and trying to get out from underneath it. Both Bilbo and Fili try and run to your aid. Fili, being the one that was closer to you at the time, made it first and helped you get back up on your feet. You instinctively pressed you back into his chest, trying to get as far away from the gross corpse as you can. Fili wrapped an arm around you, trying to shield you the best he can. Bilbo on the other hand just kicked around pebbles on the floor. Silently stewing in his thoughts. Wishing it was him who you sought protection in. But, if he was being honest with himself, is he really worthy of being your protector? I mean he was just as afraid of those Orcs as you were! He couldn’t have helped you. He couldn’t even help himself. 

Thorin approached the mangled body with apprehension. Making sure it was dead before yanking out the arrow protruding from its chest. The arrow head had intricate patterns, similar to the elven swords you found in the troll horde.

“Elves.” Thorin spat in disgust. He threw the arrow down to the ground before looking towards the pathway leading to what you knew was Rivendell. The dwarves didn’t know that though. Dwalin emerges from the back of the group before announcing that he couldn’t see the end of the pathway. 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?”

“Follow it of course!” Bofur chimes in before heading straight through the rocky and narrow tunnel. You start to walk forward before realizing Fili was still holding onto you. You turn towards him before grabbing onto his hand and removing it from around your waist. You give him a quick sorry and a thank you before heading on. Fili falls back in line with Kili while Bilbo makes his way towards you. Kili notices his brothers stern look towards the two hobbits accompanying them on their journey. Now, Kili is no idiot. Well, he is. But he can be smart when he wants or needs to be. He knows that look was aimed towards Bilbo. And he knows why too. But he wants to hear his brother say it first though.

“Is there something wrong brother?” Kili asks in a very hushed and mild manner. Fili responds in the same hushed but almost terse tone.

“Everything is fine Ki.”

“Are you sure? Those wrinkles on your forehead say otherwise Fi.” Fili’s frown deepens and he soon stops responding to his brothers quips. His eyes only focused on Bilbo. More specifically his hands and how they rested on your back and the other holding onto your own hand, helping and easing you off the steep jumps and rocky terrain.

As Bilbo was helping you out you couldn’t help but think. Think about everything that has happened and will happen. Should you announce everything you know in front of the White Council? No, that’d be way to much. Or maybe you should? Maybe you should corner Gandalf somewhere and tell him about the Durins fate? God this was nerve wracking. Knowing what’s gonna happen in the future sucks. It’s not something that anyone should mess with, let alone someone like you. You breathed out heavily through your nose before quickly glancing up when the cave of the mouth opened up to beautiful greenery and bright, almost hopeful, sunshine.

“The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell.” Bilbo had said in amazement. Everything felt calmer now. Peaceful. All your worry seemed to have vanished, almost as if by magic. You turn back to Gandalf and see Thorin standing right next to him. He’s complaining about seeking refuge with their enemies and how the Elves won’t help them with their quest, only hinder them. Gandalf puts Thorin back in his place before announcing that this is where we will be getting the help that we need. 

“Well then, I guess it’s time to go meet some Elves.” You say quietly. Only loud enough for Bilbo to hear. He turns to you with a smile before heading on down the path of beautifully carved stone, twisted vines, and blooming blossoms. This place was honestly extraordinary. Disney could never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been gone for quite sometime. I’m honestly sorry about that. My mental health took a hard fucking hit and honestly I’m still not that much better. I figured if I try to write again hopefully it can help me get better.
> 
> Idk.
> 
> I hate college so much. I realized I’m only doing it because my family wants me to. I don’t wanna be a disappointment or a burden for them. But my anxiety shoots through the roof when I go to my classes. My chest constricts and it’s hard to breath around so many people. I’ve started not going to my classes and now I believe I’m on Academic Probation. I fucking hate this.
> 
> Does everyone go to college? Do I need to go to college in order to be somebody? God I’m just so fucking sad all the time. And angry. I get so angry and sometimes it’s over the dumbest shit. I just turned 20 in August. God I’m such a failure.
> 
> I’m sorry for laying down all my emotional baggage on you guys. But I felt like y’all deserve to know why exactly I wasn’t updating my stories. Writing might help me not end it all one day lol. So I guess thanks for reading and leaving a comment and kudos. 
> 
> Next chapter coming within the next week or two, this time for real though.


End file.
